


Gold & Silver

by Death_and_the_lady



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character being outed, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, but not overly used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_and_the_lady/pseuds/Death_and_the_lady
Summary: Jace wasn't used to being in the background, while Alec shined and was the centre of attention. Maybe, subconciously, Jace wanted to embarrass Alec, and take away some of that love that was usually given to him. Maybe he just wanted to go back to being the golden boy, and let his parabatai fade back into the dark. Either way, Alec's secret was out, and it was all Jace's fault.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please be nice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Trigger warings will be in the notes at the start of every chapter.  
> I don't own any characters, all rights go to Cassandra Clare.

Jace wasn't in a great mood. His relationship with Clary had hit a rough spot, everyone was still looking at him differently for being raised by Valentine, and to top it all off, Alec was up for a big promotion to head of the New York city team dedicated to taking down Valetine. He knew he should be happy for his parabatai, since this was the first step to his dream of being the head of the Institute, but instead all he felt was jealousy. 

Jace wasn't used to being in the background, while Alec shined and was the centre of attention. Maybe, subconciously, Jace wanted to embaress Alec, and take away some of that love that was usually given to him. Maybe he just wanted to go back to being the golden boy, and let his parabatai fade back into the dark. Either way, Alec's secret was out, and it was all Jace's fault.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: character being outed  
> Swearing

It all started when Jace was discussing the guarding schedule with Raj, or was meant to be, but no work was getting done. The man had never exactly been pleasant, but today he was just too tired to hold his tongue. He had been trying to wind Jace up for ages, but when the conversation moved onto Alec, Jace's 3 hours of sleep caught up to him, and he no longer wanted to let the obnoxious little remarks slide without comment anymore.

"I think we've always wondered why you chose Lightwood as your parabatai. It never made sense why the best Shadowhunter in the Institute would choose one of the worst to become bonded to." At this point, there was an actual struggle going on, between biting back a retort and just letting the anger out.  
"I mean, I feel for him, I really do. The guy is so focused on his mediocre work here, that he can't even get a girlfriend. 23 years alone. It's kind of pathetic if you ask me."

He lost the struggle!

"Wow Raj, maybe you should tell that to his boyfriend Magnu-" Jace regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, realizing that he had just spilled Alec's biggest secret - one that it took him 11 years to even tell Jace - to the most blasphemous person in the Institute.

Raj's eyes widened significantly, like a starved dog staring at a bone. "Wait, are you saying what I think your saying. Alec Lightwood is gay, and has a boyfriend. By the angel, who would have thought? And what was that name you said again? Magnus? Let me think, who do we know named Magnus, who is open about his 'preferences,'" the last word said with a shudder and air quotes.   
"I don't think anyone expected our goody two shoes, stick to the rules, authorize the missions Lightwood, to date someone like Magnus Bane, for a number of reasons, even if that downworlder saved his life." 

Jace suspected that his face was giving everything away, so he tried to play it all off as a joke, talk some sense into the man if he could.   
"What, no, that's absolutely crazy. I was joking. Of course, Alec isn't dating Magnus. He's not even gay. Umm, I was just... angry at you saying all that stuff. N-nothings going on. Nothing at all." That little speech only seemed to confirm Raj's queries.

The man looked ecstatic with his little discovery, and Jace just knew that he would take great joy in "accidently" telling others what he knew. Moments before he was going to threaten Raj in the strongest possible terms to keep his mouth shut about Alec's personal life, Aldertree dragged Jace to his office to inform him of a mission he and Alec were to lead the following day. By the time he got back, the slimy little prick was long gone. Cursing himself for being so stupid, Jace ran off to find Izzy, hopeful that she might have some idea of what to do.


End file.
